Little Klaine Scenes
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: A drabble collection of some short scenes, fluffy scenes between Kurt and Blaine that I wish could have happened on the show.


This is yet another drabble collection, but rather than just plotless smut like usual these are a selection of fluffy little scenes that I wish Kurt and Blaine could have had on the show.  
>There isn't that many, but I've put the name of the episode they're meant to be in before, just so you know what the hell is going on.<p>

Reviews would be just lovely.

And the fact that these scenes didn't happen on the show is all the proof you need that I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Klaine Scenes<strong>

_Never Been Kissed_

Blaine took Kurt for coffee at The Lima Bean after everything that had happened with Karofsky. He was still a little shaken himself, but he didn't want Kurt to see how much Karofsky had affected him. After a long discussion about their favourite scenes from _Cabaret,_ Blaine suddenly got something out of his bag.

"I got a little something for you," he said handing Kurt a photograph. "I hope you don't mind."

Kurt took it, looked at it from a second and then looked at Blaine as if he was insane.

"You're giving me one of your school photos?" he said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I know it seems weird..." Blaine began.

"Yes," Kurt interrupted. "It really does."

"But," Blaine continued. "I just thought that maybe it would help you. We go to different schools and I really wish I could be there for you during all this Karofsky stuff. I figured that maybe just seeing a picture of me when times become difficult would remind you to stay strong and have courage and, above all, remind you that you're not alone."

He smiled nervously as Kurt stared at him.

"You think it's stupid, don't you?" he said.

"No, not at all," said Kurt, smiling. "As weird as it is that you're giving me a photo of yourself, the sentiment behind it is really sweet. Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled back, sighing with relief that his unusual gift went down as he'd hoped.

"You're welcome, Kurt."

_Blame It On The Alcohol_

After finishing his morning skincare routine, Kurt got out of his bathroom to see Blaine still lying on his bed with a pillow over his head. He was sure that his Dad had jumped to the wrong conclusion after seeing the hung-over boy in his bed, but he'd deal with that later. Blaine let out a loud, pained groan under the pillow.

"And good morning to you too, Blaine," said Kurt, smirking in spite of himself.

Blaine groaned again, and Kurt set down a glass of water on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. Blaine said something but his voice was completely muffled under the pillow.

"Yeah, I didn't hear of word of that," said Kurt.

Blaine turned on his back and took the pillow off his face, but still covered his eyes with his arm.

"I said what am I doing here?" he grumbled.

"You were too drunk to go home," said Kurt. "And I figured you wouldn't want your parents seeing you wasted so I let you stay here for the night. Although Finn did have to help me carry you in."

"Oh... wait," Blaine suddenly sat up, squinting around the room. "I'm in your bed."

"Yes," said Kurt with a nod. "Yes, you are."

"I slept in your bed?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"So where did you sleep?"

"...in my bed. There's more than enough room for two people and don't worry, I put a wall of pillows between us."

Blaine was silent for a second, before saying "So we shared a bed last night?"

"I think we've already established that," said Kurt, smiling a little sadly. "Drink some water, your voice sounds all scratchy."

Blaine picked up the large glass and took a few gulps of water.

"I feel like crap," he groaned quietly. "And I can't remember anything from last night. I'm never drinking again."

Blaine shut his eyes from the light, drinking more water, and Kurt frowned at him.

"Good. I don't think alcohol is very becoming of you."

_Original Song_

"We should – we should practice."

"I thought we were..."

Kurt and Blaine both leaned in at the same time and kissed again, harder and more urgently than the first time. Blaine moves his chair forward so they could be closer, cupping Kurt's face, and Kurt had one had on Blaine's cheek and the other clinging onto the front of his blazer.

"This... I..." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. "When I said... practice... I meant like... our duet..."

"Not yet," Kurt sighed, before kissing Blaine even harder, as if his life depended on it.

Blaine chuckled against his lips and kissed him back with just as much passion. Neither was entirely sure how long they stayed like that.

"We should actually... actually practice now..." Blaine murmured as Kurt still kissed him. "Our duet, I mean... Regionals isn't... that's far away..."

Their lips finally separated, they let go of each other, and Kurt suddenly turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Sorry about that," he said, awkwardly looking at his hands.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you apologising?"

Kurt blushed harder. "Well, I did kind of come on a little... _strong_."

"Do you hear me complaining?" Blaine smirked.

They both laughed, and Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand again and squeezed it.

"It's just," Kurt continued. "This has all kind of been_ very_ a long time coming for me."

Blaine chuckled. "Well we do have a while to make up for lost time."

"And how long is a while?"

"As long as you'll have me."

They smiled at each other and, before they knew it, they were kissing all over again. At this rate, they were never going to practice that duet.

_Night of Neglect_

As Kurt showed Blaine around the hallways of McKinley, still reeling from their confrontation with Karofsky and missing the school terribly even though he didn't want to say it out loud, they suddenly bumped into the substitute teacher, Holly Holiday.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Holiday," Kurt said happily. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hola, Kurt!" she replied, giving him a quick hug. "Great to see you too, little dude! It's such a bummer that you not at McKinley anymore but, hey, maybe I'll get a sub job at Dalton sometime, huh?"

"I'll cross my fingers," Kurt laughed. "This is Blaine, by the way."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Ms. Holiday," said Blaine, politely shaking her hand.

"Likewise..." she said, looking at him with a smirk and an arched eyebrow, before turning her head and addressing Kurt again. "I see you've been using your time at Dalton wisely. Well done, he is _hot_."

Blaine laughed before he could stop himself, looking somewhere between awkward and rather pleased with himself, while Kurt simply blushed.

"Erm... thanks?" he said uncomfortably.

Holly grinned at them both. "You know, it's a shame you guys couldn't have been here when I was doing Sex Ed for the Glee kids. I could have given you two crazy lovebirds a couple of tips."

If Kurt had been blushing before, it was nothing to how he looked now. "That's, er... that's okay, we're – we're good. We're just going to go get our seats, so..."

He subtly took hold of Blaine's sleeve, pulling him in the direction of the auditorium.

"Okay, later dudes, enjoy the show!" Ms. Holiday called as they walked away. "Ooh, don't forget to use protection! Also, the correct lubrication makes _everything_ more fun!"

Blaine failed to stop himself from laughing again, turning to give the unusual teacher a quick wave as Kurt steered him away.

"She seems nice," Blaine chuckled. "Like a really fun teacher."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. "You're only saying that because she said you were hot."

"Well, you have to admire the woman's honesty," Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt shook his head and laughed as they made their way into the auditorium.

_Prom Queen_

"Kurt, Blaine's here!" Burt called up the stairs, before going to get the camera.

Blaine waited in the hallway, playing nervously with his cufflinks. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and his breath caught in his throat. Kurt walked slowly down the steps, beaming down at Blaine.

"Hey," he said with smile.

"Hey," Blaine said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You look great," Kurt said, straightening the flower on Blaine's lapel.

"Yeah, you too," Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry again about siding with Dad about your Prom outfit. It's amazing. You really do look... _amazing._"

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "I know I do. And I understand why you were freaking out. But it doesn't matter. We're going to have fun tonight, agreed?"

"Agreed," Blaine chuckled.

They both smiled, holding each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes, and were about to lean in a kiss when Burt and Carole came back with the camera. They quickly edged away from each other.

"Okay, guys," said Burt. "Picture time."

_Prom Queen... again_

Blaine parked his car just outside the house and looked over at Kurt. For the whole journey Kurt hadn't talked much. He had mainly stared out of the window, fiddling with the gold sceptre in his hand, and didn't appear to have noticed that the car had stopped.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly. "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine as if coming out of a trance. He tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'm fine."

Blaine reached over and took his hand, and Kurt turned his hand so that their fingers were laced together.

"I was so proud of you tonight," Blaine said. "Going back in there and getting coroneted in front of everyone. You're so much braver than I give you credit for sometimes. If I was in your position I doubt I would have been able to do that."

Kurt smiled sadly, squeezing Blaine hand.

"I just don't get it though," he said. "I mean... what did I do to deserve that kind of humiliation? I don't understand why everyone in that school has to hate me so much."

"I really don't understand it either," Blaine said. "But you showed all those jerks up by going back in and getting your crown and proving just how strong you are. And my Mom always says that the best way to get back at the people that try to bring you down is to be more successful than them, and since you're obviously going to be a Broadway legend and the winner of countless Tony awards in the future I'd say you're definitely going to get your revenge on everyone that voted for you."

They both laughed and Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, that's true," Kurt chuckled. "You know, aside from the public humiliation and the fact that my Dad is going to go ballistic when he finds out what happened, tonight has actually been pretty good. I got to dance with my boyfriend at my Prom, which is a sentence that I never thought I'd ever get to say."

"Also," Blaine added. "You look way more beautiful in that crown than any of those girls ever could."

"Also true," Kurt laughed, before pulling Blaine into a quick, sweet kiss.

"I should go inside," he said once they separated.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," said Blaine.

Kurt smirked as he opened the car door. "Hey, that's 'Your Majesty' to you."

_New York_

They sat side-by-side on Kurt's bed, the door slightly ajar as was the ground rule whenever Blaine visited. They had just finished decided what Blaine should sing for his audition, but Kurt was noticeable quieter than usual.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked. "You seem kind of distant."

"It's nothing," Kurt said, smiling sadly. "I was just... thinking."

Blaine gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile, playfully nudging him on the shoulder. "Thinking about what?"

Kurt blushed a little bit, looking at his hands. "This is going to sound so needy and insecure, but I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" said Blaine.

"Do you... do you really love me?"

Blaine was taken aback by that question, and chuckled a little bit in spite himself. Kurt was looking anywhere but at Blaine.

"Of course I do," Blaine said, taking hold of Kurt's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Why would you think I didn't?"

Kurt shook his head with a nervous laugh. "It's just... I can't really believe it. Someone I'm in love with actually loves me back. I've never had that before."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Neither have I."

Kurt finally looked at Blaine, right into his eyes, and they both smiled at each other.

"But if you still don't believe me," Blaine continued. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to keep on telling you until you do."

Kurt's smile broadened. "I think I can live with that."

"I love you," Blaine said quietly.

"I love you too," Kurt replied.

Blaine lent forward and caught Kurt's lips in a soft, slow kiss. When they separated their eyes were still closed and their noses were still touching.

"I still don't believe you, you know," Kurt whispered.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do a lot more to convince you then," Blaine whispered back, before cupping his face and kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Klainers and Humble Readers.<p>

Not to blow my own trumpet, but this has been ultimate proof that I should write for the show.

If only Ryan Murphy would return my calls...

xxx


End file.
